Drunk
by ainzeltinsel
Summary: Mello gets drunk and Matt has to take care of him.


A loud snort woke a dozing redhead in the very early hours of Sunday morning. Matt sighed at himself as he realised he had fallen asleep in the middle of gaming, annoyed by the flashing "game over" that now dominated the screen. He then remembered what had wakened him. "The hell?" he murmured to himself as he stretched, heading off to investigate the bizarre sounds coming from the kitchen. Some rather childish sounding laughter was resonating from behind the slightly open door. Matt pushed the door open to find out what was going on. He almost burst out laughing at what he saw, slapping a gloved hand across his face to suppress his hilarity. His roommate Mello was laughing at the fridge door, having rearranged the fluorescent plastic letters to spell "NeAr is a po0Fy queur." As the blonde was struggling to breathe with his laughter, Matt assumed he had either been part of some experimental personality change, or more likely judging from the heavy smell of alcohol wafting over to him, was very drunk. "Ahaaa! Near's a QUEER." Mello said, chortling to himself. "Epic." After laughing once more at his crude sign, he yanked the door open rummaging for something he clearly wanted. His laughter instantly stopped, as he couldn't find it. "Eurgh." He whined to himself. He pathetically shifted a very mouldy looking piece of cheese, as if what he wanted would magically appear from behind the festering morsel. With a final sigh to himself, he closed the door, and decided Matt would have to find it for him. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt." He moaned, turning around from the fridge. He spotted him in the doorway with a grin fixed firmly on his face. A smile spread across his own slightly lopsided face. "Hee, hee. Matty Matt Matt Mattatata Matty." The blonde gurgled, stumbling to where addressed boy was standing. Matt couldn't help but laugh at the very happy and giggling Mello before him. "Yes, Mello. How can I help you?" he asked sarcastically, very much enjoying Mello's current state. He loved it when Mello got drunk. "Helpy Matty. HAH! That rhymes." He said, cracking himself up again. "Matt! Maaaatt!" he said whispering, his eyes suddenly wide in what he thought must have been a serious expression. "What is it Mello?" Matt whispered in the same way Mello had. "See in the fridge?" The blonde whispered, finally reaching where Matt was standing and leaning in so close that the redhead felt a little drunk himself just with the smell coming from Mello's mouth. "Yeah?" "There's mouldy cheese, and eggs and lots of milk and crap, but guess what?" he said, eyes still wide and locked onto Matt's. "What?" Matt said, smiling at how insanely cute Mello was being. "There's not no none chocolate!" He said, looking shocked. Matt gasped mockingly and laughed. "Well Mello, y'know why that is?" he said, whispering in the blonde's ear. Mello's ice blue eyes looked into Matt's again. "No! Why can't I get it?" he said, looking up at Matt as if he held the answers to everything. "You don't keep chocolate in the fridge." Mello's eyes opened even wider. "I don't?" "No. You keep it in the cupboard, remember?" Matt said, moving around Mello and heading over to one of the cabinets. "Oh yeah!" Mello said, hiccoughing. "'Cos in the fridge it makes my teeth hurt. And chocolate's not allowed to do that." He said, staring at the floor. Matt laughed to himself. Alcohol and Mello was definitely one of his favourite mixes. He reached behind the dusty and most likely expired tins of food to find Mello's "secret" stash of beloved chocolate. Mello was giggling away to himself again, remembering his "epicness" and muttering "Near is queer. Poofily queer. Queery Near. Near poof." His last phrase caused the blonde to gasp at his own brilliance. "Matt!" he said, while hurrying over to where the gamer was standing. "…Yes Mello?" Matt murmured, muffled as he struggled to reach a chocolate bar. Mello stood watching with his mouth open for a moment before continuing. "Yknow Near? Yeah, well don't you think his head looks like it went poof?" Mello explained, motioning the apparent "poof" with his hands. Matt looked round, now wielding a chocolate bar. He laughed at the image of Mello with his hands still "poofing" around his head. "Yeah. I guess you're right Mello." "Yeah! 'Course I am. God, Matty. Duh. I am like, nearly number one." He said, smiling to himself. "Near's head is a big poofball." This caused another eruption of laughter from the blonde's stomach, and Matt couldn't help laughing a little himself. Mello spotted the illustrious chocolate bar in Matt's grasp. "Woah Matt! Where was that there at?" the chocolate fiend said, eyes wide and fixed on the glistening wrapper. Matt chuckled at the blonde's forgetfulness. "The cupboard. Remember?" he said, pushing the chocolate into Mello's hand. "Ha ha. Matty is brilliant." The now ecstatic chocolate lover said, tearing the wrapper from the dark bitter bar and taking the biggest bite Matt thought he had ever seen. Mello seemed to have yet another stroke of genius as he gasped once more. "Let's play some videos-games!" he yelled, running through to their living room. A drunk Mello and running clearly didn't go well, as he tripped on his heavy boots and crashed into the door. Matt sped to where Mello was now spread on the floor, laughing away to himself. Apparently, everything is funny when you're drunk. Or when you're Mello and drunk. The redhead rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood over a still giggling Mello. Said blonde rolled over, looking up at Matt grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Mmmmmmmmmmmatt." He said, chuckling like a six year old. Matt sighed and bent down to pick up the sprawled blonde. Mello groaned, trying to push Matt away. But Mello had to little strength left to challenge the gamer and decided to wrap his arms around the redhead's neck instead. He spotted his chocolate bar discarded on the floor. "Look, Matt! Chocolate!" Matt laughed into the blonde's neck as he heaved him to his feet. Mello, not even knowing what his partner was laughing at, burst into another giggling fit himself as he was carried through to their bedroom. His arms were still locked around Matt's neck but the bedroom was clearly not where he wanted to go. With his face buried in the gamer's neck, he moaned and tugged at the boy's striped collar with his teeth. "Is there a reason you're trying to unravel my shirt?" Matt asked Mello, straining to carry the lulling fair-haired man through their apartment. "This ain't the live room game place." Mello mumbled. The alcohol was clearly taking its full affect on the blonde as he fell against Matt's chest. "I think that bed would be the best place for you to go right now, Mell." Matt whispered, readjusting their position to pull the blonde into their bedroom more easily. "Mmmmfffftt." Mello muttered into Matt's chest. "But games Matt! You… we…. Eurgh." Matt looked worryingly down at Mello as he sensed an impeding contribution from Mello's stomach. Thankfully, they were already outside the bathroom door, and Matt successfully managed to get Mello over to the toilet before any heaving began. And there was a lot of heaving. Matt struggled to keep his own stomach contents down as he listened to the never ending gagging from Mello, sweeping the blonde hair back so there wouldn't be quite so much to clean up. He rubbed the heaving back, trying to calm the boy's raging insides enough to get him into bed. Mello eventually stopped throwing up, moaning as he supported his limp body on his elbows. Matt continued his soothing motions along Mello' back, making sure he was quite finished before letting him leave the bathroom. The blonde looked up at the sink, wiping his watering eyes and reaching out to grab the glass next to the tap. "Stay here, I'll get it." Matt said softly, rubbing Mello's back once more and going off to fill up the glass. He settled the cool cup into the blonde's hand while helping him sit upright to drink. "Sip it slowly." The redhead whispered. "We don't want this getting upset again." He added, rubbing Mello's stomach gently as he acted as the blonde's support against the wall. Mello moaned again, partly from the horribly sick feeling in his stomach and partly from enjoying being looked after by Matt. He sat with his cheek pressed against Matt's rising chest, his eyes closed as he took a long gulp of the wonderfully refreshing liquid. Matt wove his arms around the blonde's skinny waist, resting his chin on top of his golden head, rocking him gently. "Eurgh, don't Matt. I'll be sick again." He complained. Matt had forgotten how pathetic Mello became when he was sick. It was unbearably cute, but given Mello's mouth's current state, he opted to kiss the boy's head instead. He laughed, hugging the blonde slightly tighter but ceasing his movements. Matt could feel Mello starting to fall asleep in his arms, which meant he could finally go to sleep as well. He ran his hand slowly up and down Mello's arm, soothing him further into sleep. "Matt?" The blonde whispered hoarsely, looking up at the pale neck of said redhead. "Mmmhm?" Matt whispered sleepily, yawning as he struggled to stay awake. "If I have to go to bed, will you come with me?" he whispered, pulling at his bottom lip with a thumb and forefinger. "You can't seriously want to do that?" Matt asked, almost pleading to try and get out of anything kinky the blonde might want to do. "No, but it's just that…." Mello hesitated. "It's just that?" Matt said, still half asleep. "I don't like being in our bed with out you there." Mello mumbled, pushing his face further into Matt's chest. That certainly woke him up. Mello was never into the "mushy gushy love shit", and hated admitting that he needed Matt. "It's like, I shouldn't be there without you. And it feels too big when I'm there alone." Mello said, taking in the warmth of his carer. "Really?" Matt whispered, teasing a lock of golden hair between his fingers. He had always loved Mello's hair. It was so pretty. "Yeah. And I don't want to be in there without you. Because if you're not, then it means I'm not with you and I hate not being with you and… and…" Mello was still slurring slightly with his alcohol intake. "Ok, ok." Matt said, laughing a little. "Too much alcohol for you." He said, getting up. "No." Mello said, grabbing Matt's shirt to stop him. "I really mean it." He said, staring into Matt's widened eyes. "Please. I don't want to be in there, knowing you aren't there too." "You… you really mean it?" Matt said, a slight blush tinting his pale cheeks. "Yeah." Mello said, still clutching Matt's striped shirt. "Please be there with me?" he said pleadingly up at the redhead. "Sure thing, Mello." He whispered, helping the blonde to his feet. Mello threw his arms around Matt's neck once more, pushing his head under the slender jaw line. The two staggered out of their cold bathroom and through to the bedroom. Matt's settled Mello down on one side of the bed, stooping down to untie the worn leather boots. Mello leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek, watching as the man's skilled hands quickly had the boots untied and slipped off. Matt smiled, throwing the boots into the corner of the room. He stood back up, rubbing a hand against the blonde's cheek, tilting his face to look at him. "Think you can do the rest yourself?" He said. Mello looked contemplatively at his body for a moment, and slowly shook his head. Matt rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. "Ok. I'll do the rest." Matt whispered, beginning the undressing of Mello. He unzipped the, what he thought, deliciously tight vest and pulled it off, the wearer doing little to help his efforts. The redhead eyed the swinging wooden beads of Mello's rosary, not sure whether or not to remove it. This was one thing Mello did help with, clutching his rosary against his chest and shaking his head. "Ok." Matt whispered to himself. It was one less thing for him to try and take off. He unlaced the equally tight leather trousers and peeled them off; thankful to see Mello was, for this rare occasion, wearing boxers. His boxers. That adorned pikachus and pokeballs. He laughed at the childish underwear, chucking the trousers across to where the vest and boots lay discarded. Mello let out a fainthearted giggle, slumping down against the cool bed sheets. Matt quickly undressed himself, turning to face what was a seemingly empty bed. Mello had pulled the covers up over himself, completely concealing his predominantly naked body. Matt smiled and slid into the other side of the bed. With a rustle of old sheets, Mello slid over, poking only his eyes above the quilt next to Matt's chest. Matt laughed, pulling the blonde against his own bare body and weaving his arms around him once more. He could feel Mello's hands on his chest, one finger tracing circles on his skin. "See?" Mello whispered. "It's much better together." He said, snuggling into Matt and drifting off to sleep. "Yeah. It sure is Mello." Matt said, before finally falling asleep himself. 


End file.
